


Tournament

by procoffeinating



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Art, M/M, Medieval AU, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: Medieval tournament, where Knight James gets a kiss from his Prince.Commissioned bytimetospy<3





	Tournament

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/procoffeinating/). Please do not repost or edit without permission.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Knight's Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573968) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen)




End file.
